


Art pieces inspired by Myths in a Space Castle

by EboniObsydian



Series: Myths in a Space Castle [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EboniObsydian/pseuds/EboniObsydian
Summary: I deleted my tumblr blog. But, there was some fanart that I wanted readers to still be able to view.Please, respect the artists and do not steal or repost these works. I have their permission to post these pieces here for your enjoyment.Myths in a Space Castle is inspired by @polarspaz's Snakes and Horses AU/Mythical Voltron. Permission to write fics inspired by their idea was granted.---10/2020: Due to some rather unsavory and upsetting comments as well as fighting in the comments lately, I am turning comments off. 2020 is upsetting enough, and I just about pulled my fics from Archive because of them. Said comments and fighting have been deleted.
Series: Myths in a Space Castle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Works by Andrena_Rae

The following works were done by Andrena_Rae who can be found on Instagram @Andrena_Rae and @Andrena_Rae_Art.  
  
Please do not steal or repost. I have their permission to post these here.

Keith the Naga as envisioned by Andrena_Rae. This one was a gift in celebration of  
reaching 30 followers on tumblr. This is one of their earlier works that I do not  
believe can be found on their IG.

Shiro the Half-dragon as envisioned by Andrena_Rae. I commissioned a simple  
sketch which they then colored some time later and told me about. This image  
can also be found on their IG account.  
Shiro is styled as a Western Dragon as he was inspired by the mythos of the Chuvash  
Dragon which at the time of my research in preparation for writing the story was what  
came up for dragons that could take on a human form, albeit always female in pursuit  
of an intimate partner. Shiro is Japanese, yes, and would in some aspects fit better with  
an Eastern Dragon. But, at the time, I could not find anything stating that Eastern  
Dragons could shift into a human form, hence my decision to go Western Dragon.

Pidge the Gorgon as envisioned by Andrena_Rae.  
A surprise gift when I reached 100 followers on tumblr.


	2. Works by Yoko Weaver

Works done by Yoko Weaver @yokoboo on tumblr.  
Also known for her work on the web comic "Daughter of the Lilies".

Please do not steal or repost these. I have her permission to post these here.

  
  
Hunk the Troll and Lance the Centaur as envisioned by Yoko Weaver.  
After the finale of the main fic, the team was incomplete concerning having fan art  
done of them. So, I commissioned Yoko for the missing two members.


	3. Other Artists?

There were other artists whose work had been featured on my blog before I deleted it.

@artsycarol has art featured in the main fic. They have since deleted their tumblr blog and I do not know of any other means to contact them to request permission to feature the rest of their art here on Ao3.   
I believe @polarspaz still has some of it on their blog if you wish to see it.

There was also art done of "belly dancer naga Keith" in response to a whim I had one day. As it is not relevant to "Myths in a Space Castle", I will not share it here.


End file.
